


Cherry's Greatest Shit

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: unfinished/discontinued works [1]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Bashing, Character Death, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cringe, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, just edgy shit here, old works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: in this book is filled with unfinished/old ass works i never got around publishing. As you read you'll notice that a lot of parts are missing
Series: unfinished/discontinued works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810390





	1. sequel to my first ML salt fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a sequel to my ML saltfic "better than revenge" that I just started writing not too long ago after i published it but over time I eventually abandoned it
> 
> As for the scene where Mari confronts Alya over the phone i'll be reusing the part for a fic in the future

On the homescreen displayed a barrage of texts from those she thought she stupidly called "friends". 

Texts displaying nothing but constant begs for her to read them, amongst the lines of constant regretful apologies. The one the most affected had to be alya, as she tried to urge mari to listen to her within a constantly alternating form of many missed calls and messages.

From what conclusion she drew, straight from the mouth of chloe the second she left paris the entire class was in disarray. There were no more pastries on special days, no more free commissions and favours, nothing given out of the kindness of marinette's heart. The oblivious lila thought she had won after mari left, only to find out that the display of her lies that marinette exposed before the class had finally managed to catch up to her as she was bombarded with multiple angered questions. Overwhelmed and incensed by the many interrogations she finally yelled out words she shouldn't have. 

From that moment lila finally got what she deserved by losing everything she just started to keep. Infuriation and sheer disgrace plagued her being as now she became the outcast marinette was before. The stigma that filled the school everywhere with its suffocating embrace, from the classroom and the halls remained motionless until the moment lila was called into the principal's office, and at that moment one thing ended up leading to another, leading to her deeply endlessly infuriated mother pulling her from the school and later relocating back to italy, headmaster damocles looking into her series of unexcused absences. 

Marinette's grip around the case tightened, her petite hand's persistent compression of the phone threatening to almost break the screen. The grip was put to a thankful end as she felt the phone vibrate in her hand.

"Hello?" she asked halfheartedly, gently biting her the second she felt her words starting to catch up to her actions.

"Mari! Girl we need to talk, please just listen." alya begged all the way from the other side of the line. Her voice was ragged,home to many broken hitches filled in every word, as if she'd been crying for hours.

Marinette felt a stab of guilt rush through her heart before releasing a ragged sigh. "alya, whatever excuse you have to make for yourself you can say here." she said coldly.

"No!" alya cried over the phone. "No Mari! I just want to tell you how sorry i am, i'm so sorry for believing lila, i'm so sorry for leading the class to rip up your sketchpad, so sorry for saying horrible things about you, so so sorry for everything i did to you. The class isn't the same without you, everyone misses you, even mendeleiev and headmaster damocles miss you. Adrien keeps asking for you, he even said that he wanted you back!" she pleaded tearfully. 

Marinette turned to the side as she bit her lip, shoulders loosening as she dared not shed a tear.

"Alya no matter how much you or everyone else beg, no matter how much you plead, no matter how much you cry I'm not turning around." mari argued, blinking away her eyes of upcoming tears. "Why should i believe you when you dumped me when i needed you guys the most."

After that sentence, marinette's shoulders lowered with defeat, her cerulean eyes filling with tears by the moment as he allowed deafening silence to fill between them, the near sounds of alya's faint sniffles resounding from the other line. It broke her heart to hear alya cry, but now after all this drama, regret was replaced with open bitterness and resentment every which way.

mari tensed as she found the words to say. The sound of alya's distant silent cries were put on hold as marinette finally began to speak up.

"Alya all of you hurt me in the worst way possible, and it was a way that i can't even imagine. In a way you cant barely begin to conceive. You guys were my best friends, i trusted each of you with my whole life, we'd been through everything and more together, b-but you decided to turn your backs on me anyway." she whispered snarlingly, eyes blinking with rapid disgust.

Alya felt like she couldn't handle bearing all the crushing weight of her cruel words, her one shoulder loosely slumping as she withdrew from the phone brokenly. "mari...i'm...I-"

"No. No more excuses. Alya you need to leave me alone so don't call me again because i _won't_ be answering. Goodbye."

alya's tears flowed rapidly down her face she began to openly sob, "No mari wai-"

Marinette abruptly ended the call, loosely setting her phone down onto the table. She swept a hand through her hair tearfully and sat in silence crying for a moment. Her hands covered her eyes tremblingly like a glass teetering on its rims as she let the tears fall freely.

"Mari?" sabine said from afar. Marinette quickly arose from her depressive state and rapidly wept her eyes of tears away before turning to her parents. Stepping forward they look ahead to their daughter with sad eyes.

"M-maman?" marinette nodded, sweeping her hands over her dress before grabbing her phone.

The breeze wafted through sabine's dress, the fabric pulled by the wind. 

"Good sweetie, because we love you so much-and we hate to see you hurting." sabine said.

"Thank you, maman." marinette smiled. With sated smiles, tom and sabine went forward and enveloped the lithe girl into a warming hug, mari's once tense frame easing into the embrace as she relaxed.

"Steg and the others are celebrating, do you want to come?" tom asked. Marinette nodded acceptedly, folding her hands delicately as her parents proceeded to escort her.

"Marimar!" a voice yelled. Marinette turned around, looking at sabrina waving at the far distance as she sat down with connie, peridot, jasper, steven and all of his sisters.

"Snack time mamma!" superfan yelled gleefully. Down on the sleek coffee table laid laden plates of various pastries provided by marinette's parents.

Pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, marinette smiled and nodded as she proceeded to walk back inside.


	2. D.W. x Steven oneshot thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a 6000+ word Arthur/Steven Universe oneshot I originally intended to publish way back on my 16th birthday (which was 1-probably like 3 months ago) but I never had the chance to fix/finish it due to me focusing on other stories and dealing with a lot of personal stuff in the background thanks to COVID so to elaborate what the basic summary on this oneshot was, this was basically a D.W. x Steven story. If you ever read my other Arthur/Steven Xover fic "Angel with Attitude" you probably might've noticed that I reused some remnants of this story. 
> 
> For now i'm just reusing bits and pieces of this fic for my recent stories, so maybe I'll post this to other platforms one day (maybe like Fanfiction.net or Wattpad), but after I become reinvested in ever finishing it, probably not right now idk

**D.W.'s 20 and steven's 22 here**

On the sidewalk was a young woman rrrantly walking on the empty streets. She looked forward with lost eyes dragging her aching feet tiredly across the aovemenbt, her one shoulder worn down as a pink dufflebag was set around her shoulder, the strap tucked safely between her breasts.

"I'm..." winnie tried to speak, but felt words dying in her thick throat on arrival. "I'm fine..."

"Most people aren't out at this hour and its season-changing period..." mia explained. "Why are you out so late?"

Winnie tried to explain, "...I-" she paused.

Suddenly, winnie's eyes slowly closed as she felt faint. As her body teetered loosely like a delicate glass on its rims winnie let herself give in to her weakness as her body gave out to the strangling pressure for a while.

"Woah, _woah!_ " julian exclaimed as he caught onto winnie. He supported her back gently trying to hold her up to keep her from fully collapsing. Winnie blacked out right then and there her body messily slumping in his muscular arms carelessly.

Mia ran over to the backseat door to help julian carry winnie inside. The sounds and voices drowned out by the deafening rings in winnie's ears, nothing but pure darkness in her wake as she laid in the backseat like a corpse. As julian sped through the streets to his and mia's home without any time to waste he thanked god that most of the streets light were out.

-

Winnie awoke suddenly to the disturbing light from afar searing through the windowpane and forcing her awake. Trying to get moving it only resulted in her nearly straining herself, her head pulsing with nothing but only the most intense pain. Her head had throbbed since last night giving it such an aura of splitting pain over on the back of her head. 

The temperature of the room covered her body in such insufferable cold in a way where she couldn't even begin to describe it without shivering every few seconds. Goosebumps visibly canvassed her entire body. The long walk from last night changed who she was, the soles of her feet never seeming to stop aching. 

Winnie felt her weakness catch up to her forcing her back into staying where she was. winnie's eyes closed releasing a silent raggedy sigh hoping this was just all a dream.

Before she could register what she heard from afar the door opened with a faint click, and out came julian and mia. Julian and mia had since changed out of their formalwear and into their nightclothes form last night, evidenced as mia dressed in a silk red robe adorned with black lace. 

Julian and mia slowly yet carefully began to walk over, trying to see if winnie was fast asleep or not. Winnie looked up tiredly from the pillow, hair locks slumping over her shoulder as she lied there sensing their presence. 

"Sugar, are you awake?" mia asked winnie. 

Winnie tried to sit up, only to wince as she was met with pain in every other few corners of her body.

"Hey, take it easy baby." julian set to her gently. Looking at him with weary eyes, winnie tiredly nodded, before slowly lying back down.

Mia moved closer, tending to winnie. 'We came to check on you..." mia said quietly. 

"Where am i..." winnie asked, trying to get a good sense of the establishment around her.

"You were on the street last night and we took you in." julian said. "It was freezing out."

Mia went closer, gently stroking through winnie's locks with her manicured hand. "Tell us, baby; what happened?" she asked.

Winnie looked silently biting her bottom lip as she did. She was tired of lying, tired of keeping everyone who remained concerned about her eerie behaviour in suspense about what truly happened, so on impulse she decided to gamble with fate instead. 

"My parents...kicked me out." she said.

Julian and mia looked on, wanting to close in the situation by knowing whatever they wanted to know about what happened as much as possible.

"My sister...she lied about me being pregnant...i tried to tell them that i wasn't and nothing happened, and that's where it all started." winnie said quietly. She lied back, her body slumping against the pillow that sat before the cold headboard. "My mum slapped me over and over and she and my dad called me a slut... all kinds of things while my sisters and brother cheered them on. It only lasted right until my dad threw me out on the porch with my things." winnie explained pointing to the nearly half-opened dufflebag from last night.

Winnie blinked as she blankly stared forward trying to steer her mind to somewhere other than the looks julian and mia gave her. They also told me not to bother coming back..." she tried to go further but she was too tired to speak. Mia's face paled with shock where julian looked at winnie with lowered eyes, his handsome face wrinkled with rage at the revelation.

"You're _never_ going back because you're going to stay with us." mia sounded on impulse. Julian nodded as well fully agreeing on the situation of where she would go now.

"R-really?" winnie said. Her exhausted face lit up like a Christmas tree unable to register what mia said to her.

'We live alone, we're almost busy all the time anyway." mia said.

"Thank you so much...' winnie said, tears in her eyes. 'Like a lot.'

Julian moved forward and wept away winnie's tears with his finger, before withdrawing with a smile. "Its no problem. You're safe with us, amd were going to keep you safe no matter what. That's a promise you hear?"

Mia nodded at her husband smiling as she agreed with him, before turning to winnie. "Okay my love, do you mind telling us your name?" she asked.

"D-" winnie stopped, silently pausing for a brief while before finally correcting herself. That nickname was a remnant of her dark past, daemons coming back to her and into the surface immediately as she nearly bought up that nickname everyone in her life chose to give her.

Winnie found herself biting back tears in the nick of time, before shaking her head and taking a deep breath. 

'It's Winnie."

=

A year after winnie agreed to move in passed by tirelessly. 

Julian and mia looked up at the strange presence and realised it was winnie standing shyly in the threshold. Mia's eyes widened aa bit, looking at her, 

"Why are you upr so early, darling?" mia said quietly. 

Winnie stepped away from the threshold and into the room a bit centring herself before julian and mia. Biting her lip she proceeded to explain. 

"I was going to get something to drink and then i saw the light-in the distance." winnie trailed off. 

"um, why are you guys up?" winnie asked not wanting to pry. 

"It's not really any of my concern since I'm only just a model...although i did have a few stories and reports done on me." mia explained. "Mainly my pageant wins, and one...personal story."

Julian wrapped a sympathetic arm over his wife's shoulder he second se nervously trailed off after that. She knew that this was something she didn't want to talk about especially in front of winnie. 

Giving julian and mia a pensive look, winnie looked on to share her opinion on this matter.

"I've been hearing about this magazine a lot." she said. "The opponent for the magazine you model for is "Jane's Thing"?"

"Yes?" mia nodded. "You've must've heard of it too i assume."

"It's my mum's property...she's the founder and main editor." winnie admits quaintly. "My elder brother and two sisters are her interns, and this is probably unimportant, but my brother's friend's mum used to be a writer before she ended up quitting. It was never my choice, but i was forced to work at her business for a while before she disowned me."

"Like what you said before, it's also not my greatest concern after she fired me...but if it helps i think i know just the answer to your company's issues."

Julian and mia looked forward, openly interested in what winnie meant by that.

"Oh really?" mia asked. Winnie nodded, clearing her throat for what she was about to say.

"The point is, however," winnie began to clarify. "trying to invest in foiling other businesses is mainly her one specific trait...when it comes to trying to make sure that nothing gets between her and what she truly wants which is wanting to get her way she generally isn't afraid to resort to some dirty trick to put each and every opponent out of business. If she can't get it done herself she usually uses my siblings as her personal attack dogs. I tried to tell her that she can be so much better than this and theirs another way to provoke more attention from the certain audience she's trying to approach to, but she keeps refusing to listen no matter how much i wanted her to hear me out. It was at that moment when i realised that since she obviously would listen i thought of another way. 

I originally wanted to bring newer ideas for the magazine but as expected, all i got was my family spitting in my face for it. I always thought in my time of working there the magazine could use original stories instead of mostly reporting on scandals everyone's already heard of over and over again and such, like writing lies everyone usually takes with a grain of salt. She's convinced that it'll work because people are dying for a good scandal. She didn't want to realise and admit that she was basically doing more harm than good by putting out issues like this."

"As for models, i don't really know or understand why, but she thinks that instead of recruiting other models it's customary to use my sisters for it instead. I honestly think that the main reason is that she realises that she actually has to pay for them every time they do photos for her, and she feels entitled over the fact that she shouldn't have to pay 'useless trash'. She usually slaps photos of my sisters on the cover image to try to grab attention, but the outcome for the photos are usually tasteless in its own way. 

As the talk of business and personal views were concluded for now winnie looked up only to be met with julian and mia's looks of awe before her.

"Winnie..." julian said. 'This information is...all of it...exceptional."

'I'm not like my mum, but i can try to manage?" winnie shrugged.

"I have an idea." winnie admits after a few moments worth of pondering "If she wants to play tricks with using my sisters I personally think in my opinion that when it comes to modelling for basic pinups it's better to opt for a more "sexier" approach when it comes to posing other than basic seductive smiles and so on." 

"Winnie, thank you so much." mia said, holding her hands. Feeling her lips split into a tiny smile at julian and mia's looks of sincerity she nodded. 

"You guys are the sweetest people i've ever met and i want to help you out. Just know that even though jane's still at large for now...with a little while of tying up a few loose ends we'll make sure she'll know her place once we put her out of commission." winnie concluded.

"Your mother sounds like a real piece of work when it comes to big business. " 

"I think 'a doublecrossing, conniving piece of shit' is what evens it out a little more." Winnie said, bluntly.

"I'm...actually...the lovechild of an affair my mum had behind my stepdad's back a few decades ago...' winnie admits voice slowly faltering through every word. Julian and mia could notice the discomfort in her voice when she revealed it.

"Winnie, if you don't want to tell us then-" julian said, before winnie cut him off.

"No, no. You need to know, i can't keep you in suspense like this.' winnie said.

"Ever since i was in the family, my-jane, forced me to wear girly clothes and lots of makeup...she used to put me in modelling and pageants. She'd always chastise the whenever i lose a pageant."

"When I got older, I rebelled...I was so sick of wearing pink, so i started wearing clothing I wanted to wear. It was usually dark colours with pants...and at the moment when she found out about it...and she nearly beat me to death."

Winnie pulled up her shirt a bit to reveal gash over in the side of her flat stomach. The gash was healed marring her stomach with is age, a few splotchy bruises lingering around her stomach. The nightly air yielded her olive skin a ghostly pale where the bruises she receives from david manhandling her and throwing her out onto the porch lied on her wrist and another on her good knee. The still-fresh yet almost barely seen handprint also came from jane, who backhanded her a few days ago.

"Jane broke a vase and tried to cut me with the remaining pieces..." winnie explained almost halfheartedly. Winnie moved a trembling hand up to her hair bangs before explaining again. "And here."

Whatever julian and mia saw was enough to make their hearts drop. Winnie revealed a sickening gash aligning her forehead.

"My dad was drunk one night-and he threw me against a mirror."

"Winnie, no..." Mia said horrified.

=

=

Winnie found the head of her cart bump into another's. 

"Oh my god!" winnie snapped pulling her cart back to make some room for whoever she crashed into 'My gods, i'm so sorry."

'Hey, calm down, its fine." whoever she bumped into responded with a chuckle. Winnie looked up, and who she looked at before her was enough to make her find herself staring at the figure instead. The man before her was a mysterious yet handsome looking man, a little bit on the bigger side but muscular nonetheless and with a curly ponytail with such surprising length reaching down to his waist.

Winnie blushed lightly,stars in her eyes as she eyed him.

"You okay?" He asked, before chuckling again. "Its no big deal, just shopping carts is all. Accidents happen."

Winnie smiled at the sound of his handsome voice, her blush never seeming to fade at all even when she shook her head to focus on what was going on.

"Yeah, i fine. I see your point." Winnie said.

"Can i have your number?" he asked.

"It's Steven, Steven Demayo." steven introduced.

"Winnie Ferreira." 

-

When she met steven in that aisle such a warming flame fuelled by steven's devotion to helping her in her time of need ignited all around the corners of winnie's nearly empty being; steven's stubbornness and generosity was what shone such bright light upon her drab less-than-glamorous life.

Winnie stood in her room staring idly by the afternoon window, thinking about that same man she had just met. steven had been on her mind at least half the month, thoughts about him plaguing her head every waking moment, all until were she'd go to sleep. Or so she thought when she couldn't get away from dreaming about him too.

The guest room drunkened her with its homey warmth as she felt right in a home she thought she deserved to be in after having gone through such hell all her life, said room that had changed considerably once she had accepted julian and mia's invitation to move in, decorated a bit sparsely with whatever winnie owned to fit the aesthetic appeal of the room.

Over on the windowsill stood neatly lined up roses standing in empty alcohol bottles, which she conserved from julian and mia, now filled with water. Over on the shelf that sat above winnie's desk sat succulents and many other glass keepsakes. A few portraits winnie painted earlier that were now dried stood up errantly around the room for anyone who came and went to see. Fairy lights were classically hung up over the bed and a light strip was decorated on the headboard, and polaroid pictures of flowers and many other things that piqued winnie's interest were tacked up on the bulletin board that stood near the walk-in wardrobe closet which was filled with whatever clothes winnie owned.

Winnie found herself being pulled out her thoughts as a voice resounded from the open door.

"Winnie sweetie," mia said as she politely stood to the side. 'You have a visitor."

Winnie nodded silently at mia as a signal for her to let whoever wanted to see her in. It was steven, his lips split into a wide grin as he held a small bouquet of flowers. Steven looked over to mia and gave her a thumbs-up, which mia mouthed 'good luck' in return before silently closing the door.

"Are those-for me?" winnie asked, pointing to the flowers. Steven smiled and nodded, extending a hand as he gave them to her. Winnie took them in her arms and smiled. The flowers were a beautiful bouquet of roses red and pink, wrapped up in a silk red bow. 

"Your room looks _amazing_ , winnie." steven said, admiring the subtle ambience. Winnie smiled back, nodding.

"Thanks a lot...I've been trying to establish myself as an artist-so this is kind of what I do a lot." winnie explained.

"You're super creative," Steven said. Winnie blushed at his comment slightly biting her lip.

"I get that a lot." she admits silently.

Knowing and understand that there might be a conversation to follow after this winnie motioned for steven to sit wherever he liked on her bed. Steven sat down where winnie awkwardly made her place next to him, blood rushing to her face as she did. 

Steven turned to winnie, winnie jumping up slightly as steven looked into her eyes. 

"Winnie...i need to talk to you.'

"I know this sounds weird..." steven said. "But lately... i've been having dreams about you, winnie....Like a lot."

Winnie blushed, her olive skin raised with a deep red tint knowing full what he meant by dreams. Biting his lip, steven sat near her and began to hold her dainty hands as he looked into her cerulean eyes.

"Winnie, you're smart, amazing, talented. beautiful... you're everything and more. Everything i wanted in a woman." Steven said.

Winnie didn't know how they ever came to be, but at steven's words she found tears forming in her eyes. No one in her life, asides from julian and mia had ever said those words to her.

"Will..." steven said, before clearing his throat. Taking another deep breath, steven began to warm his hand into winnie's. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

After a moment of silence from her, winnie's lips split into a wide grin. 

"Of course."

=

Jane let go of a raggedy huff of frustration as her family sat around on a classically set table. It was the usual thing between them at dinnertime especially when they dine out: joseph was annoying angie, angie whined about everything there was that was happening before her, sofia and savannah complained about not going to somewhere more elegant and cleaner even though they still couldn't see that jane couldn't afford to go to a more fancier establishment than this like that anymore.

After five years, even after she kicked winnie out jane still had no patience, impatience that came with an unreasonably uncontrollable temper that constantly drove away every friend and connection she ever had. The sales of her magazine over the years dropped like a lead weight and before she could even blink she realised that _Menina Grandes_ moved in and bought out her company. Dozens and dozens of lawsuits from the highest celebrities had quickly caught up to her. where it was safe to say that she was now the town;s newest pariah. .At that point jane flew into a rage, only to make her infuriation grow more and more when she realised that she was so in debt after losing everything she was forced to file for bankruptcy.

As their orders starting with their drinks were taken, jane demanded an order fo the strongest alcohol there was on the drink menu not knowing or basically even caring how buzzed she'll be. What better way for her to run away from the inextinguishable grievances she had through heavy drinking. 

The bell above the wide doors jingled loudly as the door opened with the coming and going of a various select few of customers. Jane's attention as pulled to the noise as it resounded across the entire dining room of the restaurant, and whoever walked in immediately made her heart drop.

Winnie standing elegantly in the threshold looked absolutely _stunning_. Jane and the others expected her to be homeless and hideous the second Jane casted her out, but the truth of how so absolutely wrong they were was here to slap them across the face. Winnie owned such a perfect pearshaped figure better defined by her wide curves, and her shoulder-length bob grew into long, straightened waves, styled into a chopstick bun, her original sandy hair colour now dyed to a platinum blonde, red highlights running through it. Her ears were decorated with a few cartilage piercings residing on both earlobes, a diamond nose stud on the most prominent site of her nose. 

Meanwhile there was jane, staring at her illegitimate daughter with haunted eyes. The years of winnie being expelled from the house and losing her company had not been kind to her as shown as she aged greatly due to the stress of raising joseph and angie catching up with her: joseph's behaviour and angie's constant tantrums bought an onset of severe greying to her curly hair, streaks running through every lock there was. To her shock even the most promising facial rejuvenation cream she probably might've spent thousands of disposable income on didn't work. Down to her face were wrinkles where bags wore thin and raccooned her now dull eyes. Sofia and savannah were no better, as like jane their faces were done with an unrealistic amount of bright makeup that would've looked good to anyone if it weren't in such an unflattering light. Looking at winnie, they find how gorgeous she is an inexcusable outrage.

Each of these women were severe contrasts to the beautiful, glamourous looking Winnie.

Winnie walked inside wearing a little redtube dress making it seem no more than misleading mist to everyone that stared and praised her beauty. The dress was strapless and clung to her ankles showing off her shapely body and to her manicured feet were heeled sandals.

Winnie smiled as Steven laid an arm around her shoulder as he escorted her with her adoptive parents to wait to be seated for a table. Jane just looked errantly at her illegitimate daughter with lost, horrified eyes watching as she saw the four. Dozens of questions swarmed through the inside of her head, one particular one she couldn't even find herself answering-where was winnie's child? 

_**Didn't Sofia tell me that D.W. was pregnant?** _

A waiter led the way as he seated winnie and her party to their own table, a table that in the distance away from them.

"Ma'am would you like for us to put the cake into our freezer?" the waiter preferred. Nodding with a smile, mia grabbed the box and handed it to the waiter. Another waitress came over to the table a little while later with a notepad to take down their orders which they gave to her, and whatever else jane and the others would've heard was lost by the loud ringing in their ears. 

The ringing was later drowned out by the sound of hearing winnie's laughs ring from the distance. She looked so happy with her silky blonde/red hair moving swiftly with her as she clapped, something neither of the Read family had been able to felt in such a long time. 

Jane didn't want to notice it but felt tears of frustration and malice in her eyes watching as the same face of the same child she gave birth to out of wedlock that she always accused of ruining her life was right in front of her happy as she can be. 

Steven had always been by winnie's side no matter what, ever since jane and david kicked her out which was a surprising solution for her to get away from the constant scorn she faced all her life from her family. A basic platonic friendship born out of each others respect to help the other changed into love and years onward, steven was so happy to be the one to pursue the love of a beautiful young woman who was no stranger to her life hitting rock bottom so many times.

"Since when did d.w. ever have a _boyfriend?_ " joseph asked.

Jane felt the laspe of her thoughts within answers to that question to as it constantly filled her head at once, only when she realised that sofia, arthur and savannah had left their seats. Jane looked around only to find out that the girls were approaching to winnie's table sensing to start a confrontation.

"D.W.!" Savannah screeched furiously. Winnie tensed at that familiar labelling, only to mentally groan when she realised who that voice belonged to.

Over at the distance were two outraged women and an equally furious man who only saw red in each trail. Manicured hands from were brandished and flared in case there were hands that were eventually to be thrown. Sofia, arthur and savannah made their way to the table sensing an approaching fight as they scowled at winnie.

"Wait a second." Winnie backpedalled, staring confusedly at the three before her. "Do i know you?" she later asked airily, the superiority she so highly felt she had over them running through the tone of her voice.

Steven put a comforting arm around a tense winnie's shoulder, winnie staring forward at the angered group with blank eyes. 

"Sunshine, who are these people?" steven asked to her. Winnie gave him a daring little smirk and kissed his cheek before answering. 

"Its a mystery my love....i don't have any idea who these strangers are." she admits smugly.

Sofia was pissed now at winnie's nerve; slamming her hand onto the table and not caring about the brief pain rushing through the palm of her hand as her rage blinded her. "This slut right here has the nerve to show her ugly face here and celebrate her stupid birthday like its no big thing!" She screeched for everyone in the restaurant to hear.

Winnie blinked, before sighing. Politely cupping her hands onto the table she looked at sofia with an irritated look on her face unable to deal with any of this right now. "I don't see why i should _ever_ care, because i was clearly told all my life that i was _never_ made to be apart of your family." was all winnie said. 

The armour-piercing response was enough to make any words of protest die in each of their throats, but sofia still wouldn't learn how to take a hint. 

" _D.W.!_ " she screeched. "You _fucking bit-_ " Sofia saw nothing but red in her wake as she along with savannah and arthur nearly stomped over to advance on her. A manager came over to address whatever commotion was going on, and it was only until the three stopped as they saw her walk in.

"Ma'am, i'm going to have to ask you and your family to please leave the premises." the manager requested, arms akimbo. 

Sofia seethed and bristled, snapping at the manager with clenched fists as she pouted. "This is so unfair!' she yelled.

"That is _such_ crap! If anything _you_ should kick her out!" Savannah yelled pointing to winnie who only rolled her eyes. 

Steven leant over to Winnie whispering into her ear, "Does she _ever_ shut up?" Sighing quietly winnie could only shake her head.

The manager turned over to jane not wanting to deal with this argument right now, the same feeling winnie felt when she faced against her half-siblings.

"Ma'am please leave, or else i might call security to do it for you." the manager said to jane, ignoring Sofia and savannah's objections. 

Jane looked tense, words completely dead in the dirt in her throat, all until her attention was pulled by the sight of a ring on winnie's finger, the diamond and silver shimmering proudly in the light.

"Wait-" Jane said, pausing as she dared get closer to Winnie to investigate where the beautiful ring came from. After a few seconds of leaving herself in suspense to think she finally got it.

"D.W....are...when-you...?"

"Steven proposed to me a few weeks ago, we've been dating for 3 years now. The wedding's in a month, _no_ you're _obviously_ not invited to join us." winnie interjected raising a hand to ensure there would be no further questioning on that. 

Sofia however opened her mouth to protest to the relationship, "How can you fall in love with him? He looks like a homeless loser-he's fat and his hair's all grown out." she said pointing out to steven's curly ponytail and stubble. "Either its that or you might've spread your legs to him just to live under a filthy house."

Steven, Julian and Mia all equally scowled at sofia wanting to reach out to her until winnie politely held steven back, shaking her head dismissively to him as she didn't want to start up another confrontation on his end. Standing up without a care winnie strode to sofia who gave her a caustic look, which later softened until they were nose to nose. winnie gave her such a menacing scowl that burned holes in sofia's eyes, a stare that made sure that sofia would be compelled to never take her eyes off of.

"I know that you're too self-important to ever be in the loop, but this homeless loser here, my _unctuous_ little _troll_ , just so happens to be Mr Multiverse's nephew.' winnie said, her tone light and cool to contrast with her mood, enough to make her ignore all of the absolutely shocked stares she gathered all over the restaurant. They couldn't believe that Sofia actually just insulted the nephew of the god of rock and roll. 

"I love steven, and with all of my heart. Like _my parents,_ he makes me happy like no one in the whole world else can. Having riches without morality and at least a shred of decency is just as good as not having a damned thing at all."

"I made my own commitments." Winnie continued. "Steven treats me like a human being and not an object-something your suitors never did. Someone who spends their whole life being so selfish and entitled should probably never be considered a girlfriend. They shouldn't keep throwing tantrums when life pushes back for them to teach them a lesson."

Sofia finally shut her mouth narrowing her bitter eyes to the side, not saying anything else after that. She'd later switched back to winnie giving her a snarl. Breaking in the clearing savannah somehow joined in immediately after silence filled the space between them, sneering at winnie who still continued to look openly unfazed as she got in between the two.

"Figures-you're such a worthless waste of space slut that we even lied about you getting knocked up so mum and dad would throw you out on your-" Savannah said before immediately covering her mouth. 

" _Savannah!"_ arthur and sofia yelled in unison. 

Nothing but pure thick silence filled the dining room, basically even more eloquent than a shout. Smoothening out the wrinkles of her bright pink dress, sofia calmed herself down and put one of her brightest smiles to weasel her way out what she got herself into this time. 

Only it didn't work as however she and arthur were unaware that savannah's big mouth would put all three of them in deep shit at this point.

The three turned around expecting to fool their parents into getting off scot-free, only to feel their hearts drop like a deadweight in pure shock. The looks on jane and david's faces were absolutely murderous after a few seconds of putting the puzzle pieces together. Winnie had since moved back to her seat, smiling at an also smirking steven's arms as she joined him and her adoptive parents in on watching the fireworks. 

"You lied to me?" Jane said shakily under her breath barely able to control her rage.

Sofia along with savannah and arthur began to sweat bullets, quickly making excuses to try to get out of facing their wrath. 

"Mummy-before you get mad, I swear that Arthur and Savannah were in on it too! Savannah was the one that let it slip! They weren't the only ones who had it out for D.W.!" she yelled trying to save face. 

"You _bitch!_ " Savannah screeched at her. 

Before sofia could even blink gasps of shock filled the dining area as jane slapped her across the face, sofia stumbling back on an empty table. Savannah screamed at what she saw before her.

"What the _hell_ mum?!" Arthur yelled. 

" _Shut the fuck up!_ ' david yelled to his now flinching son stomping towards him as he prepared to sink his fists into him. "All of you are fucking _dead to me_ you hear?! When i'm done dealing with you i want _all_ of you and everything you own out of my house!"

Savannah began to cry as jane quickly advanced to her intending to put her hands on her . The manager was currently away from the situation as she pulled out a two-way radio to issue security to close in on what was happening. Meanwhile at winnie's table, everyone watched with amusement as one by one they played out what happened before them; Jane and david's constant habits of jumping to conclusions were finally back to bite them in the ass, while arthur, sofia and savannah were finally getting what they deserve.

'Could this get _any_ better?' winnie playfully asked steven, who smirked at her. Steven looked over to the glass doors that later opened to see men in black come over near their table. 

"It will now; look alive." he said pointing to the security guards.

The guards closed in and pulled a seriously rabid David away from his now frightened children, holding him back as they manhandled him. Jane gasped as the guards roughly pinned a snarling david down as he tried to pry out of their grasp. 

"No!" Jane yelled. "Please don't hurt him!" Eyes looking back and forth all around the restaurant jane snapped over to winnie.

"D.W., sweetie, you know how important family is to us? I'm sorry for believing in your sisters and I'm sorry for disowning you, i really am! Do what mummy says and tell the guards to let go of your father! I promise things will definitely change between all of us after that!"

Winnie tensed with slumped shoulders once again as she registered jane's request. At that moment, nothing but pure _**rage**_ filled her being, the labelling in every sentence jane shrieked making her blood boil from within.

With a stone-faced look to contrast with unexpected tearfilled eyes, winnie rose gently from her seat, gently wrenching her arm away from a shocked and worried steven's grip as she began to strut over to the pallid faced jane. Jane gave winnie a wry smile, knowing that winnie might actually just slip in toe being the naïve, helpless little girl she loved to take advantage of all her life.

Nothing could prepare her to realise that winnie actually had a much more different agenda than that. 

Winnie gave jane a smug smile, a smile so wide and malicious like a bloodthirsty wolf about to prey and slaughter innocent sheep in cold blood. She pulled in, silently savouring the sight of a slightly trembling jane before her until the women were nose to nose. 

"I am _not_ D.W. Read." winnie officially confirmed, her steel gaze setting in motion. 'D.W. died a long time ago when you cast her out. _I am Winnie Ferreira._ My _parents_ are Claude-Sebastian and Miciane Ferreira, at least a million times the parents _you and David_ will _ever_ be. After every scar and bruise i was given from all of you all of my life, I never considered _any_ of you as my family. _Ever._ "

Winnie walked over back to her table, letting out an exhausted sigh. Hope for ending any conversation grew cold like the feeling that had since settled in her chest. As she sat down with closed eyes she quickly became met with steven quickpy pulling her over and meshing his lips into hers without hesitance, only for winnie to at least relax in the sudden embrace. Steven pulled away.

"I love you babe." was all he said.

Winnie smiled, 'i love you too."

Jane motionlessly stared at winnie, blood drained from her face and silenced as if she saw a ghost right in front of her. She remained silent as she was escorted away from her and out of the restaurant like the others. The sound of Sofia and Savannah's screams were drowned about by the clapping of all of the customers that sat idly by in the restaurant. She said nothing when a resisting david was forced into a police cruiser.

Jane just stood there, wondering how could she be so unnecessarily cruel to someone who did absolutely nothing to her to give her the means and motivation to, or better yet wonder if she would even have a roof above her head come the next few months now that her business sunk so low thanks to her not making her moves on time.

As she looked on with hot tears forming in the very corners of both of her dull eyes towards the late afternoon sky watching as the sunset over to horizon her own daughter has driven away herself from her and she realised that it was her lack of decency and empathy for her is what made her lose her in the first place.


	3. arthur fic i did a few months ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the many Arthur fics I did back when I became reinvested in the show

For once in your life D.W., do your hair right.'

The Read family stood in the sitting room, glares turned against a disgusted winifred who remained unmoved. Sighing she mumbled unintelligible words under her breath, none anyone could make out clearly. 

Threatened, jane looked forward to her. "What was that?" she yelled. 

"I said, i'm not going to do anything you say' Winifred yelled. "You already force me to wear these hideous clothes, why should i even bother with doing as i'm told?!"

Angrily turning to the side, jane and david fumed in their own initial anger. Forget this." Jane accepted, before sneering. "Since you don't want to act the part, i can just get kate to marry him instead. At least we're doing him a favour."

Winifred paled with shock, her initial stupefaction morphing into an essence of white-hot fury. "Are you fucking joking, mum? She's only a kid! If making the family look good is what you want then what would the fucking neighbourhood say?! Especially when you don't even care that you're pimping out your own children!'

"Sissy!" a young voice resounded from the distance. The little pitter-patter of footsteps reverberated against the stairs as Kate retreated from the stairs. Running to the foyer she tugged onto the hem of winifred's dress, grabbing her attention. "Can we play?"

Winifred sighed and put on a proper smile. Kneeling down to kate's height, she brushed a hand through her locks. "Yeah, go get your toys, don't wait up for me okay?" she instructed calmly. Kate nodded, and then she was off. 

Winifred's eyes proceeded to narrow to her family, not turning around. 

Jane sighed with irritation, intending to walk to her daughter. "D.W., please-" 

"I'm taking Kate. We're leaving." Winifred disclosed halfheartedly. 

"What?!" David yelled. "You can't do that!"

"For 15 years I've dealt with each of your crap for too long. I think i can, and i will. I also dont want Kate to go through the same shit when she does the right thing" Winifred concluded. "Good day mother, father-or should i say, Mr and Mrs Read." 

Winifred idly turned around, lamely escorting herself out the foyer and to the stairs.


	4. sequel to "Nothing Lasts Forever"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the chapter title says, reusing this for a couple of stories with my OCs.

Under and in the heart of the dark cinereal sky was home to near nonstopping rain as the quick pitter-patter of droplets resounded outside as it bounced off the surface of dark-coloured umbrellas held by many funeral attendees. 

Many attendees all formally suited in the darkest hue of black there was remained seated in formal rows in the cemetery, some failing to observe closely as tears blurred their vision as a burial vault lowered a long alabaster casket decorated with many beautiful flowers into a grave. Asides from big names amnd many celebrities, many closest friends and family took the common form of mourning as they politely sobbed, if not some watching with deep solemn.

Opal stood in the front bearing a large bouquet of flowers,tightly holding onto the stems.

ever since Steg's passing opal felt a void. A deep void eating her alive and eating away any remaining happiness inside of her from the inside. she shut herself away from the outside hoping to never be seen again. Ever since her father's death she hadn't felt this broken, enough to have nothing but true emptiness fill her being. 

Nights were sleepless; every time she tossed and turned, she'd turned over to steg's side of the bed, glancing at it for a while before immediately breaking in tears. Holding on to the silk pillow, more tears flowed as she remembered and understood the distinct scent of herbal shampoo and hairspray on the fabric. Struggling to sleep triggered another memory for her where steg would wrap his muscular arms around her, allowing opal to relax in his embrace before she was finally able to sleep. 

.


	5. this...thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this way back when I first signed up here, now looking back at this, ay yi YI this oneshot was total ASSCHEEKS. I'm writing a huge multifandom highschool fic so I might fix this up and add it into the story tho

an ongoing ring of silence filled the empty infirmary. The room was stagnant for students went in and out, either to be treated for any minor/major injuries or to lie about that term as such to get out of taking exams and/or just to skip school in general, the end result being them escorted out by one of the nurses when it later revealed to be a lie. 

Winifred sat near rainbow's side, examining the lithe teenager from head to toe as he slept, his body bound by the white cloths provided by the bed.

Winifred couldn't help but still scowl at what became of these events that led up to this moment. what started out as a brief few minutes of silence as she and rainbow were walking aside each other as they walked down the hall to go to their last class until Arthur randomly showed up and made things worse for the both of them. 

**_The brief clacks of heeled shoes filled the hall as students came and go at all varying times. Winifred and Rainbow were amongst the small crowd, both of them discussing the beach trip they'll be going on later this weekend._ **

**_"D.W.!" a firm voice resounded near the crowd. Rainbow looked at the source of the voice pushing past everyone, where Winifred facepalmed._ **

**_"D.W., get the fuck away from him!" arthur demanded instantly._ **

**_"I'm not going to fucking fight with you right now, so mind your own business and go fuck with someone else." winifred demanded venomously. She after turned to Rainbow._ **

**_"Go on Alistair, let me handle this" winifred said._ **

**_"No!" rainbow instantly refused, standing beside her. "Winifred, i won't leave you to deal with this brute. I cant bear the fact of you getting hurt by him."_ **

**_"What the fuck did you just say to me?!"_ **

**_Arthur's face snapped back as winifred's fist roughly thrust into his cheek, arthur sloppily floundering back only to fall on his ass. after a moments notice, as he proceeded to do a quick double-take, he used his wrist to wipe his nostrils of leaking blood only to scowl back at a deeply enraged Winifred. His initial anger however happened to be absolutely no match to hers, as his actions were enough to envelop her into a nearly everlasting essence of white-hot fury._ **

**_Winifred dashed over and picked him up by holding him up by the collar of his sweater, steel meeting steel as arthur began to shake in his boots as he met his halfsister face to face._ **

**_"You really are a fucking piece of trash" she growled, indifferent to the sight of arthur cringing slightly as he continued the action of staring into her eyes. "Look at you, the most popular boy on campus making nothing a goddamned fool out of himself by screeching in the halls like an idiot. Now i want you to stay the fuck away from him, he never laid a finger on you to make you act like such a stupid brat, and what i do with the people in my life isn't any of your business so just fuck off."_ **

**_"Wait until mum hears about this" Arthur threatened to an unaffected winifred._ **

**_"And here we see the form of Arthur Timothy Read embarrassing himself over and over again by threatening to tell his mummy on me. I'm just wondering, is any of this shit necessary to do because i honestly think you're pulling this stupid stunt just for attention. Also how can you tell that slut anything when i left that shithole months ago." winifred countered._ **

**_"Come on alistair, on your feet." she demanded, throwing his one arm over her lowered shoulders._ **

_**"You truly make me sick, no wonder Francine's thinking about splitting up with you."** _

_**Arthur looked up. "What?"** _

_**"Ohhh yeah, I heard her and muffy talk about it in the girls' lockers this afternoon. She was sick of dealing with your shit, you know the usual stuff about how she can't stand being with someone as selfish and childish as you are. I don't even know why she's just realising that now because that's all you ever were as a person. I didn't want to tell you to save all the trouble but since you decided to act like an idiot just to piss me off today this is honestly the best time and place to say it." winifred described.** _

_**Winifred took in a deep bitter sigh, kneeling aside an unconscious rainbow that lied before her.** _ _**"I can't stand dawdling with an idiot like you right now. For your information alistair needs help." she concluded.** _

**_Winifred picked him up from his knees and proceeded to escort him to the nurse's office, not looking back after that. After that exchange, the crowd that encircled the three faded almost immediately, leaving a defeated arthur as he sat there on the floor._ **

Winifred sighed as she preoccupied herself by picking at the petals of her flower crown. It had been less than an hour since she stayed here doing her duty of monitoring rainbow's every move, dictating what he did, and mentally calculating when or what time he'll wake up. 

a soft groan resounded near rainbow's side, and she immediately perched up to realise that he was awake.

"Winifred..." Rainbow said hoarsely as he examined the white room, "Am I glad to see you...What happened to me?"

"Arthur punched you, and i punched him back, then i took you here." she explained.  
  
Rainbow got up gingerly, looking back at her.

"Winifred, who was that brute anyway and why does he keep calling you D.W.?" rainbow asked silently, clearly wanting answers. 

Winifred crossed her arms, staring off to the side. "He's my half brother." she admits plainly, even though her tone managed some ice to it. 

"Half brother?" rainbow asked, clearly shocked as he tried to register this truth. 

"Look, since everyone found out that i was an illegitimate baby, almost everyone in my family except for my little half-sister hated my guts for it. Simple." winifred described pointedly. The pointed intonation in her soft voice made it clear that she wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of reestablishing te daemons that ravaged of her past.

"Winifred I'm so sorry-I shouldn't have asked." Rainbow said softy yet regretfully. 

"It's okay, don't beat yourself up..." she sighed, not wanting to be upset at him. She later smiled at him.

"I'll never leave you, ali." she declared. "Just know that if he ever lays his filthy hands on him again let me know about it right away."

"Oh thank you, winifred..." Rainbow smiled, wistfully. "You really are my guardian angel."

Winifred gave him a small smile, to match with the blush the marred her bronze cheeks. "Oh...what are friends for." she replied.

"Hey..." she spoke up. "We're still on for that beach trip this weekend right?"

Rainbow baded a silent smile, the smile widening more as he watches her return a small smile back to him.

"Just say when and where."


	6. Dynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the second aprt of this Arthur fanfic I've been working on for a while not too long ago
> 
> The basic scenario is that D.W. is the long lost descendant of Cleopatra, she rules the kingdom of Isis with an iron fist and Sofia fuelled by jealous rage tries to sneak into D.W.'s coronation to try to kill her. When Sofia is eventually detained by the guards D.W. confronts her, the two have a heated ass argument and D.W. decides to file Sofia for capital punishment (which is the death penalty int his case), Sofia and the rest of the Reads are super horrified by this. This is the aftermath, I;'ll be posting the first part soon.

Sofia stirred from her halfbaked slumber, the crispy rays of grey sunshine from the window as it gave light to her cell. The room was old and barren. Thinly woven cobwebs masked every corner of the thick stone walls, and tiny wisps of dust that clung onto the walls and webs with age floated gently through the air as seen by the rays. Any colour she stupidly thought this tomb had visibly died a silent death the second it was constructed from the ground up.

Sofia lamely glanced down to her lower half. Ever since that night she had since been detransformed out of her winx and now clad in bland white rags supplied by the guards, the rags typically worn by inmates. These scraps of cloth made a definite contrast with the stylish pink/purple fashions she generally wore before her initial arrest. 

Suddenly at the mention of clothing memories began to flood her mind as she remembered the opulent gowns and jewellery she'd dress in to the poshest gatherings and events her family was invited to back home.

Sofia just slumped over the wall, her head arching back as she proceeded to wail loudly. She cried for what seemed to be hours, sobbing until her through was dry and thick from the restrained breaths. She sat there, weeping over how her actions affected her life, how severe the consequences were, and over a fate she felt she didn't deserve.


End file.
